Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 131
=Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Seto Kaiba - Part 3= Duel continues from previous episode. Seto Kaiba's Turn *Seto has just managed to summon "Obelisk the Tormentor" to the field. "Slifer the Sky Dragon's" effect activates reducing Obelisk’s ATK]" by 2000 ("Obelisk the Tormentor": 4000 → 2000 ATK / 4000 DEF) for the turn. *Seto sets two cards. Yami Yugi's Turn **Since card effects only work one turn on Egyptian God Cards, Obelisk's ATK returns to normal ("Obelisk the Tormentor": 2600 → 4000 ATK / 4000 DEF). *Yugi draws a card, then activates his set Spell Card "Pot of Greed" to draw two more cards ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 2000 → 3000 → 5000 ATK / 2000 → 3000 → 5000 DEF). *Attacks "Obelisk the Tormentor" with "Slifer the Sky Dragon". *Seto activates "Command Silencer", negating the attack and allowing him to draw a card. *Yugi sets two cards ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 5000 → 3000 ATK / 5000 → 3000 DEF). Seto Kaiba's Turn *Yugi activates his set Spell Card "Card Destruction", forcing both players to discard their hands and draw the same amount of cards they discarded. *Yugi activates Trap Card "Disgraceful Charity", allowing both players to add all cards discarded this turn back to their hands ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 3000 → 6000 ATK / 3000 → 6000 DEF). *Seto activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Thirst for Compensation", Special Summoning two monsters from his hand. He selects "Blade Knight" (1600 ATK / 1000 DEF) and "Sword of Soul" (0 ATK / 1900 DEF). *"Slifer the Sky Dragon's" effect activates, reducing their ATK by 2000 ("Blade Knight": 1600 → 0 ATK / 1000 DEF) ("Sword of Soul": 0 → 0 ATK / 1900 DEF). Because of Slifer's other effect (If a monster has its ATK decreased by this effect to 0, that monster is destroyed) Seto's monsters are both destroyed. *Seto activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Card Guard", discarding two cards to protect "Sword of Soul" and "Blade Knight" from card effects until the end of the turn. *Activates "Obelisk the Tormentor's" effect: Seto Tributes two of his monsters to destroy all of Yugi's monsters and inflict 4000 damage to his LP ("Slifer the Sky Dragon's" special effect makes it immune, but Yugi would still lose 4000 LP). *Yugi discards "Kuriboh" from his hand to negate the damage ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 6000 → 5000 ATK / 6000 → 5000 DEF) (NOTE: In the real game "Kuriboh" only reduces Battle Damage, not Effect Damage). *Seto sets a card. Yami Yugi's Turn *Draws a card ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 5000 → 6000 ATK / 5000 → 6000 DEF). *Attacks "Obelisk the Tormentor" with "Slifer the Sky Dragon". *Seto activates Trap Card "Power Balance", forcing Yugi to discard half the cards in his hand and allowing Seto to draw as many cards. Since Yugi is holding 6 cards he discards 3 ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 6000 → 3000 ATK / 6000 → 3000 DEF); Seto draws 3. *Yugi activates Spell Card "Necromancy" from his hand ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 3000 → 2000 ATK / 3000 → 2000 DEF), Special Summoning "Blade Knight" (1600 ATK / 1000 DEF), "Sword of Soul" (0 ATK / 1900 DEF), "Kaiser Sea Horse" (1700 ATK / 1650 DEF) and "X-Head Cannon" (1800 ATK / 1500 DEF) from Seto's graveyard to Seto's side of the field (NOTE: normally, "X-Head Cannon" was previously removed from the game to Special Summon "XYZ-Dragon Cannon", so it could not be targeted by "Necromancy"). *"Slifer the Sky Dragon's" effect activates, reducing all of Seto's newly summoned monsters' ATK by 2000 ("Blade Knight": 1600 → 0 ATK / 1000 DEF) ("Sword of Soul": 0 → 0 ATK / 1900 DEF) ("Kaiser Sea Horse": 1700 → 0 ATK / 1650 DEF) ("X-Head Cannon": 1800 → 0 ATK / 1500 DEF). Because of Slifer's other effect (If a monster has its ATK decreased by this effect to 0, that monster is destroyed) they are all destroyed. *Due to "Necromancy's" second effect, Seto's monsters lose 600 ATK] for each destroyed monster ("Obelisk the Tormentor": 4000 → 1600 ATK / 4000 DEF). *Yugi attacks "Obelisk the Tormentor" with "Slifer the Sky Dragon". *Seto's "Sword of Soul's" special effect activates: Seto uses it to increase Obelisk's ATK] by 1000 ("Obelisk the Tormentor": 1600 → 2600 ATK / 4000 DEF). *Yugi activates "Electromagnetic Turtle" from his Graveyard (he discarded it previously due to Seto's "Power Balance" effect). Since "Electromagnetic Turtle" was sent to the Graveyard this turn Yugi can end the Battle Phase, preventing "Slifer the Sky Dragon" to attack. *Sets a card ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 2000 → 1000 ATK / 2000 → 1000 DEF). Seto Kaiba's Turn *Since card effects only work one turn on Egyptian God Cards, Obelisk's ATK returns to normal ("Obelisk the Tormentor": 2600 → 4000 ATK / 4000 DEF). *Attacks "Slifer the Sky Dragon" with "Obelisk the Tormentor". *Yugi activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Spell Textbook": he discards all cards in his hand ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 1000 → 0 ATK / 1000 → 0 DEF) and draws a card; if that card is a Spell Card Yugi can activate it. Yugi draws Spell Card "Card of Sanctity". *"Card of Sanctity's" effect allows both players to draw until they're holding six cards ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 0 → 6000 ATK / 0 → 6000 DEF) (NOTE: "Card of Sanctity's" real-life effect is slightly different). *Seto activates Trap Card "Life Shaver". Since it's been on the field for two turns, it forces Yugi to discard two cards from his hand ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 6000 → 4000 ATK / 6000 → 4000 DEF). Duel continues next episode. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes